Les Amants de la table du fond
by Crokokokoala
Summary: One-Shot sur un couple un peu hors du commun, à vous de lire ! " Ils s'aimaient, c'était sur. Ce qui était sur aussi, c'est qu'ils en souffraient. Être amoureux, c'est merveilleux. Quand on ne peux pas en parler, c'est douloureux. De plus, entre un marine et un révolutionnaire, c'est .. Dangereux. " Premiere fic, Soyez gentil :p


Déjà, 18h. Je levais le nez de mon livre et le voyais entrer, comme à son habitude. Caché, sous sa longue cape noir, il s'asseyait, et enlevait d'un geste précis sa capuche sombre, laissant apparaître l'énorme tatouage rouge sang sur son visage. Les habitués ne disaient rien, les autres s'enfuyaient en hurlant. Il était la, le commandant révolutionnaire, Dragon.

D'accord, la première fois ça fait bizarre. J'étais là, dans le petit bar, il était 18 h, je lisais un bouquin. Et pouf : Dragon. Je ne l'avais jamais vu de si près avant ce jour là. Enfin .. je ne l'avais même jamais vu du tout. Après tout, ce n'est pas le genre d'Homme que l'on croise dans la rue. J'étais gênée, choquée, effrayée, le tout à la fois. Le plus choquant est arrivé après.

Comme chaque soir, il s'assit, à la table là bas, au fond. Où personne ne s'assoit jamais, d'ailleurs. C'est un petit coin lumineux, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, près de la fenêtre. Le patron le salue, lui apporte son café, il ne le boit pas. Il plonge ses pensées vers l'extérieur, il regarde la neige. Et parfois, s'il est de bonne humeur, il dessine sur la buée que laisse chacune de ses expiration sur l'épaisse plaque de verre. Mais pas cette fois.

La première fois, je l'ai fixé pendant 20 bonnes minutes. C'est lui ? Non, si, c'est lui ? On doit appeler la marine ? Le patron s'était assit a ma table ce soir la, en train d'essuyer un verre, tout en fixant lui aussi le révolutionnaire. « Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? M'avait-il dit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va pas te bouffer. ». Dragon s'était tourné vers moi, et avait répondu à mon regard abruti par un léger rictus. Il ne semblait pas méchant.

C'est là qu'Hina est entrée, j'ai poussé un grand soupir de soulagement. On était en sécurité, Dragon allait être capturé par le Colonel et tout serai fini, plus besoin de trembler comme une feuille. Le patron lui avait lancé un grand sourire, auquel elle répondait d'un signe de la main peu féminin. Elle se dirigeait vers la table du tatoué révolutionnaire. Je suait tant j'avais peur qu'elle se fasse tuer. Dragon se leva rapidement, j'ai presque crut qu'il allait fuir. Ou la tuer.

Il fit un pas vers le colonel et l'encercla de ses bras d'un geste tendre. Elle laissa lourdement tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de celui qui aurait dût être son ennemi. Il me fallut un petit temps afin de comprendre. Je voyais que le patron se moquait de moi, derrière son bar. Ils étaient tout de même mignons ces deux la. Affreusement mignons. Dragon passa sa main dans les cheveux roses d'Hina, il embrassa sa joue, puis le creux de sou cou avec une tendresse incroyable. Je regardait la scène, comme une abrutie. Jamais je n'aurai crut a une pareille chose. Ils s'assirent face à face et discutèrent longuement. Ils buvaient leur café, échangeant parfois un regard plein d'amour, ou même un baiser tendre.

Chaque jour, c'était la même chose. Ils se retrouvaient là, à 18 heure, parfois plus tôt. Lorsqu'il ne neigeait pas, aussi rare que cela puisse paraître, ils prenaient le temps d'aller se promener dans la foret, et ce sans aucune crainte d'être vus. Sinon, ils restaient là, une heure, deux si Hina pouvait. Ils parlaient d'avenir, ils en rêvaient surtout. Ils savaient bien qu'il n'y aurai pas d'avenir pour eux. A cause de leur boulot, dont ils ne parlaient jamais d'ailleurs. Parfois, Dragon attrapait la main de sa bien aimée pour y déposer un baiser. Des fois, ils restaient trop tard, et pour noyer le chagrin d'un futur amoureux inexistant, Hina buvait. Hina buvait trop. Elle finissait en larme, dans les bras de son Amant, lui était sobre, mais triste. Et quand finalement venait le moment de se séparer, Hina pleurait de plus belle. Elle avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir, et si elle était saoul, elle l'engueulait même. Elle se servait du traditionnel prétexte de Garp : « Si tu avais été marine, ça aurait été plus simple ! ». De rares fois, elle en venait même a l'insulter. Alors, il la prenait dans ses bras, ignorant chaque mots prononcés, et trouvait un moyen de la déposer sur son bateau, sans jamais se faire voir.

Ils s'aimaient, c'était sur. Ce qui était sur aussi, c'est qu'ils en souffraient. Être amoureux, c'est merveilleux. Quand on ne peux pas en parler, c'est douloureux. De plus, entre un marine et un révolutionnaire, c'est .. Dangereux. Surtout deux personnes si influentes, si puissantes .. Si cela venait à être appris, Hina ne survivrait pas. Au mieux, elle serai rétrogradée, au pire .. n'en parlons pas.

Aujourd'hui, il ne sourit pas. Il ne semble même pas l'attendre : Ils ont peut être rompus ? Où la marine est au courant de cette « liaison dangereuse » ? J'aimais bien voir cet homme décrit comme une brute se transformer en nounours. Cet homme, si sombre, s'ouvrir ainsi, laissant apparaître un rayon de soleil, et tant d'amour, d'un coup. Il décolle enfin son regard de la vitre glacé pour le porter vers le plafond de bois du petit bar. Une petite larme est venue perler sur sa joue. La goutte d'eau frêle dégouline tout au long de son énorme tatouage. D'un geste, il repousse toutes ses mèches rebelles, les maintenant avec sa main. Il en profite, je crois, pour cacher son visage, et les autres larmes qui y coulent désormais. Je ne sais quelle folie me prend, mais je suis tellement intriguée qu'il faut que je lui parle. Je m'approche de lui, et, sans un mot, il me désigne le journal posé sur sa table. Je le prend, le déplie calmement sans pour autant quitter des yeux le puissant révolutionnaire.

Première page, en gros titre : « Le colonel Hina exécuté pour haute trahison ! ».


End file.
